


Merry Christmas

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: Sam/Lucifer Holiday Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merry Christmas," Sam said quietly, slowly opening his eyes on Christmas morning and looking up at Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas from FYSL!

"Merry Christmas," Sam said quietly, slowly opening his eyes on Christmas morning and looking up at Lucifer. 

No one was about to touch the religious significance of the holiday around him with a 10-foot pole, but they'd put up a small tree and watched some Christmas specials the night before with no protest from Lucifer, so Sam figured the angel was okay with the holiday.

Lucifer smiled back at Sam, murmuring "Good morning," before kissing him softly.

The fact that Lucifer didn't return the holiday greeting gave Sam pause, but he returned the kiss anyway. "Do you want to open presents now, or...?"

Shaking his head, Lucifer declined the offer. "Not right now. I believe that being here with you is enough of a present."

"Oh..." Sam still couldn't help but be struck speechless by Lucifer's adoration for him sometimes, and he hoped he never would.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."


End file.
